Limericks 2: The Sequel
by phredde
Summary: The Return of the Limericks...It's phredde again, and I haven't given up on the limericks yet. I HAVE 30 ALTOGETHER! My aim is to get to 100, but that will be a little while. Please R&R!


Lims2.html LIMERICKS 2: THE SEQUEL - by phredde  
  
Disclaimer limerick:   
  
I don't own the characters of TP, (pronouced Tee-Pee)  
I don't want them anyway, you see,  
I'll prob'ly corrupt them,  
And then cause mayhem,  
I'm broke, don't make me pay a fee.  
  
A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed!! Like my disclaimer limerick? You gave me inspiration, and I am back with more limericks by your request!! *People run, yelling and screaming out of the room* My friends do that to me at school (I go to an all girl's, lots of TP fans). At least YamaniPrincess likes (or pretends) to hear them at school. She's a close friend of mine. Read her story, called Lady Kel. I've also read Squire so I have included some limericks on Squire characters.  
If you have any suggestions, or requests, please review and help me. If not, please review anyway. Flames are accepted, at least I know what people think. Old and new limericks together in this.  
Sorry to COM fans, I haven't read the series yet. When I do, there will be limericks, I promise.  
  
NOTE ESPECIALLY FOR AURORA (THIS IS IMPORTANT): ** I can't email you. You're email address is: alannah15@hotmail.com isn't it?   
** **  
** **PLS EMAIL ME ABOUT YOUR WEBSITE AND MY LIMERICKS.  
**   
Hope y'all like my limericks. Read and enjoy... or not ... and review  
  
Email me at: phredde_87@yahoo.com.au  
  
  
  
A young lady could talk to animals,  
Her name was Daine, not Hannibal,  
She let birds from their cage,  
For she was the Wildmage,  
And definitely not a cannibal.  
  
(A/N: Any suggestions for a better Daine limerick?)  
  
Numair was a powerful mage,  
Who wanted to get engaged,  
With his lover, named Daine,  
Poeple thought he was insane,  
To marry a girl half his age.  
  
There once was a lady named Varice,  
Who got stuck in some Plaster of Paris.  
She called out, 'Oh Numair!  
Pull me out by the hair!'  
But Numair just said 'No', with malice.  
  
Alanna was the first lady knight,  
Who gave lots of men quite a fright,  
She had bright scarlet hair,  
A violet glare,  
And the need to always be right.  
  
Faithful, Alanna's black puss,  
He certainly was not a wuss,  
He saved Alanna's life,  
When she was in strife,  
And his favourite food was cous-cous.  
  
George was a thief, now a baron,  
Who had a nose as big as a cannon,  
Alanna, his wife,  
Was worth more than his life,  
And he didn't know anyone called Faleron.  
  
(A/N: Couldn't think of anything to rhyme with baron and cannon.)  
  
A female page named Kel,  
She was a pretty as a bell,  
All the boys fell in love,  
Cleon called her a dove,  
But Lord Wyldon just made her life hell.  
  
Cleon had hair that was red,  
'My flower!' to Kel he said,  
But though she adored him,  
Kel just ignored him,  
She made Cleon's heart feel like lead.  
  
There was a tall boy called Neal,  
Who went to uni to heal,  
He decided to quit,  
So that he could be hit,  
Then have cuts and bruises to feel.  
  
The Crowned Prince's name was Roald,  
He had to be very bold,  
For his marriage was arranged,  
It could not be changed,  
Unless he died of a cold.  
  
Shinko was a girl who was nice,  
She kept pet cats, not mice,  
She had a pretty face,  
Hair down to her waist,  
That was always free of lice.  
  
In Tortall, Yuki met Neal,  
A lot of love they did feel,  
She was a punk,  
And he was a hunk,  
With her fan, their love was sealed.  
  
Thayet was a gorgeous queen,  
The most beautiful anyone had seen,  
She went out with her hair,  
In such a despair,  
That everyone who saw her went green.  
  
Jon was a King who was cool,  
He used to go to page school,  
He met Alanna,  
Went bananas,  
Then he jumped into a pool.  
  
Liam was a Dragon of Shang,  
He got shot in the chest with a bang,  
He fell on his head,  
Then he was dead,  
The funeral bells they rang.  
  
Joren was a big piece of snot,  
A nice person he was not,  
His hair was blonde,  
Of hazing he was fond,  
He made poor Kel suffer a lot.  
  
Chisakami was a Yamani Princess,  
One day she was in great distress,  
The Earth started shakin'  
To the Black God she was taken,  
The Yamani's were one person less.  
  
Roger was a big fat poo,  
And Alex, his sidekick was too,  
The withered old crone,  
Wanted the throne,  
But he only got the Royal Loo. (A/N:?)  
  
Delia was a spastic from Eldorne,  
What a mistake that she was born,  
She was beautiful but,  
She was quite a slut,  
Her death, no-one will mourn.  
  
Owen always liked to say 'jolly',  
His favourite food was a lolly,  
He was so fat,  
That he always sat,  
Exercising was a great folly.  
  
From the Copper Isles was Josaine,  
This princess was really insane,  
She had no charm,  
Even a fly she would harm,  
She seriously was a pain.  
  
Neal's cousin was called Domitan,  
He liked to dance the can-can,  
He called Neal Meathead,  
Who then was dead,  
And was chucked into a frying pan.  
  
Kel had many pet birds,  
Who could understand human words,  
They would help others,  
And never be bothers,  
And eat all their bean curd. (A/N: ? I love bean curd, yum! Some people hate it.)  
  
Jon was the King of the nation,  
The one who put Kel on probation,  
His kingdom was cool,  
With a great page school,  
But lacking a Tortallan train station.  
  
Alanna's brother was Thom,  
He was more talented than some,  
He had great magic,  
And a death, quite tragic,  
He could have lived for years to come.  
  
Esmond of Nicoline had freckles,  
His whole face was covered in speckles,  
He had millions of spotches,  
And billions of blotches,  
He was freaky, and quite a spectacle.  
  
Wyldon was the training master,  
Always urging the pages to go faster,  
To make them learn,  
He was very stern,  
Every year, he seemed to get nastier.  
  
Eda Bell, the Shang Wildcat,  
Always trained, so she was not fat,  
Like a grandma she looked,   
Like a pro, she cooked,  
She made anything taste nice, even rat.  
  
One of Kel's trainers was he,  
Hakuin, the Stone of the Sea, (A/N: Seastone)  
He was a Shang Horse,  
Trained by Nariko, of couse,  
Sometimes wanting to throw her into a tree.  
  
(A/N: Remember how Hakuin said that he sometimes wanted to throw Nariko into a tree and leave her there?)  
  
There was a girl who called herself 'phredde',  
Who had paper and a pencil of lead, (A/N: Ha! more like a computer)  
She liked limericks to write,  
Of TP characters all night,  
When she should've done homework instead.  
  
  
Author's note limerick:  
  
The last limerick about who, do you know?  
Is she a friend or foe?  
If you want more of these,  
Review and say please,  
Or I will be forced to go. 


End file.
